In Vino Veritas
by Meghan Elizabeth
Summary: It's trouble in paradise for some relationships on DS9 and the truth doesn't come out until the wine goes in. (Codes: Vicki Ann, B, K, Vic) Follows


Title: In Vino Veritas (Vicki Ann story)   
Author: Meghan Elizabeth   
Series: DS9   
Rating: PG   
Codes: Vicki Ann, B, K, Vic,   
  
Disclaimer- Paramount owns all but Victorianna Leonard an Cmdr.  
Alexander   
  
Feedback: Please send all types of feedback to   
(meghanelizabeth@crosswinds.net)   
  
Summary: It's trouble in paradise for some relationships on DS9 and  
the truth doesn't come out until the wine goes in.   
  
Notes: Please be patient. I've changed my mind about this story and it's followers five hundred times. Right now, I'm pretty confident about this part, so that's why I'm posting it.   
  
Chapter 1   
  
Victorianna Troi tugged at the blindfold she was wearing. "Come on, do I really have to wear this?" she asked.   
  
"Yes, you do. And stop whining or I'm taking you back to the station without your surprise," replied her boyfriend, Commander David Alexander, as he led her down the corridor of the Goddard.   
  
"Alright, alright. At least tell me we're almost there."   
  
"We're almost there," he repeated.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"It's a good thing I don't see you everyday, or you'd drive me crazy. I don't know how they manage to put up with you on the station."   
  
"Thank you very much."   
  
"You're very welcome. Okay, we're here."   
  
She heard a set of doors open and they walked through them. By the smell of the room, she guessed that David had cooked her dinner. Or at least had the replicator make her favorite dishes. "Now, can I take off the blindfold?"   
  
"No, I will." David took off the blindfold. "Surprise. Happy Anniversary."   
  
Vicki Ann smiled when she saw the scene before her. David 'had' made her favorites and had even put out wine and candles. "You remembered."   
  
"Of course I remembered. You keep hinting the last time we talked. I'm Betazoid, remember? I understood the real meaning of every word," he said as he pulled out a chair for her.   
  
"Aren't you being the perfect gentleman?"   
  
"Am I ever otherwise?"   
  
"I won't answer that. Since you're being so polite, I'll return the favor."   
  
David poured her some wine and sat down across from her. "Now shut up and eat before your food gets cold. I spent three hours programming those into the replicator."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
"Here's the rest of your surprise," David told Vicki Ann, holding out a small box to her.   
  
"David, you didn't have to get me anything," she said as she took the box from him. "You already did all this."   
  
"It doesn't matter. I'm sure you'll like it anyway."   
  
She opened the box and gasped when she saw the large diamond twinkling at her. "David, I-" Before she knew it, he was on his knees in front of her.   
  
"We've spent a good bit of our lives together so far, so why not spent the rest together? Victorianna Troi, will you marry me?"   
  
Vicki Ann swallowed. She'd had no idea that David was going to propose. And she had no idea how to tell him her answer.   
  
"Are you alright?" David asked. He was starting to worry. She wasn't answering her and all he was sensing from her was uncertainty.   
  
Vicki Ann nodded and placed the ring, still in its box, on the table. "I'm fine."   
  
"Then why aren't you answering me?"   
  
"I'm sorry, David, but I can't."   
  
"You can't what? Answer me?"   
  
"No, I can't marry you."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I can't marry you."   
  
David had heard her the first time, he'd just thought that maybe he'd heard her 'wrong.' But, he hadn't. "Why?"   
  
She hesitated, almost as if she didn't know herself. "The station. I can't leave the station."  
  
"This is about Bashir, isn't it? You don't want to leave him."   
  
"No! Why do you always have to bring Julian into it? Just because you don't like him-"   
  
"Come on, Vicki Ann. You're the one who left him. Do you really believe that he doesn't still have feelings for you?"   
  
"Yes, I do. And besides, it has nothing to do with Julian."   
  
"Then what is it then? Why can't you leave the station?"   
  
"My probation."   
  
"I can talk to Admiral Kelley and have him transfer you. I could ask to be held responsible for your actions. Just like 'Julian' did."   
  
"No! It was my mistake and I want to make up for it."   
  
"But Section 31 was controlling you."   
  
"The drugs only amplified the negative feelings I had toward Starfleet because of the war. Part of me did want to join them. And for that, for betraying everything I swore to uphold, I have to be punished. And I'm not being punished if everyone else is calling in favors to get me off the hook."   
  
"You would still be on probation, just not here and not under Bashir's supervision."   
  
"No. I want to follow Admiral Kelley's original guidelines."   
  
"I am tired of hardly seeing you. I hate having to wait for shore leave and the Goddard passing by the station."   
  
He was beginning to get angry and Vicki Ann couldn't really blame him. Being so far apart was tough on their relationship. But, it couldn't be helped. "I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about that."   
  
"You're not understanding me, Vicki Ann. What I'm saying is that I don't want to continue this relationship if we can't be together. And when I say together, I mean less than a light year away."   
  
"Well, since I can't do that, I guess this means it's over."   
  
David just nodded.   
  
Vicki Ann turned and started for the door. Halfway there, she considered turning around and agreeing to whatever David asked, but then she remembered how much she wanted to make up for this mistake herself, and not allow someone else to do it for her. So, she continued walking, all the way back to the station.   
  
Chapter 2   
  
Kira Nerys walked into Quark's. It had been a long day and she wanted to get a drink and relax. She walked over to the bar and got a drink. As she was waiting, she glanced around and noticed a familiar face a few seats down from her. She motioned to Quark that she was moving and went over the person. "Want some company?" she asked Vicki Ann.   
  
Vicki Ann looked up from her drink. "Sure. Why not?"   
  
"Aren't you supposed to with David, celebrating your anniversary?"   
  
"I was and I left."   
  
"Why?"   
  
Vicki Ann sighed and turned to Kira. "David proposed."   
  
"Wouldn't that be a good thing?"   
  
"Not when he insisted I transfer to the Goddard."   
  
"But your probation-"   
  
"He said he'd speak to the admiral and arrange it."   
  
Kira nodded. "Oh, I see. You don't want him interfering with your punishment."   
  
"Exactly. I want to make up for the mistake myself, without any help from anyone else. Why couldn't he understand that?"   
  
"I don't know. Maybe he thought there was another reason why you wanted to stay."   
  
"He did. He brought up Julian. He has been jealous of Julian since day one. And every time we discuss me staying on the station, he says it's because of Julian."   
  
"And of course that's not it. The Admiral said you had to stay here for one year. And that's what you're doing."   
  
"Why couldn't David see things that logically?"   
  
"Because he's a man."   
  
Vicki Ann laughed. "You do have a point there." She sighed. "Why do all of my romances end in disaster?"   
  
"Don't ask me. I don't have that great of a track record myself."   
  
"Why do 'we' have the bad track records and continue to do poorly in the romance department? Everyone else is doing fine. Rom and Leeta, Deanna and Will, even Ezri and Julian. What's wrong with us, Nerys?"   
  
Kira put her hand on Vicki Ann's arm. "Nothing is wrong with us. That's why we can't find anyone. They're intimidated by our perfection."   
  
Vicki Ann smiled. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up."   
  
"You're welcome. Anytime." Kira looked up and noticed Ezri and Julian approaching. "Speak of the devil. Here's one of your happy couples right now."   
  
Vicki Ann glanced behind her. "Julian's probably going to ask what happened. He knows I was supposed to be with David tonight. He let me leave the infirmary early today."   
  
"So, tell him. You can use the support of your friends right now. Besides, Julian's always been good at cheering you up. I'll be back in a few minutes. After you're done talking to Julian."   
  
Vicki Ann nodded. A few moments later, Julian took Kira's seat. "Why aren't you on the Goddard?"   
  
"David proposed and I said no."   
  
"Whoa. That wasn't the response I was expecting."   
  
"What were you expecting?"   
  
"Well, I figured you had a fight but I didn't think it would be about that. Why did you say no?"   
  
"Because he wanted me to leave the station. He wanted to call in favors to get me transferred to the Goddard."   
  
"And you saw this as him trying to interfere with your life or control it."   
  
"Yes, because that's what he was trying to do. He's always hated me being here and so near to you. Even though he's been civil to you the past few months, he is still jealous of you. He thinks you're the reason I'm staying on the station."   
  
"I'm sorry that I caused you two problems."   
  
"It wasn't your fault. David just cannot believe that you could be 'just friends' with me after our romantic relationship. He thinks you still have feelings for me."   
  
"That's ridiculous!"   
  
"That's what I told him, but of course he didn't believe me."   
  
"Of course not."   
  
"What?"   
  
"He didn't believe you because his jealousy got in the way."   
  
"Probably."   
  
"Don't worry. This is just a sign that you haven't found your true love yet."   
  
"I thought it was David. I loved him and he loved me. He just loved me too much."   
  
"I can see how that could happen. You love someone so much that you can't let go. That could cause you to be afraid that they will leave you, so you try to control the elements that you believe are taking them away."   
  
"You sound like you're talking from experience."   
  
Julian laughed. "I have loved a few women in my time."   
  
"Just a few? And have you ever loved someone so much that you tried to control things so that they wouldn't leave you?"   
  
"Of course I have. Everyone makes mistakes. But, the point is that I've learned from those mistakes. That's something you need to do. You need to choose different types of men instead of the same ones over and over again."   
  
"Hey!" Vicki Ann exclaimed, offended. "Not all of my past boyfriends were sociopaths or control freaks. There was one who was just arrogant and annoying as hell. And you what? He still won't leave me alone!"   
  
"Ha-ha. Very funny. I take it you're feeling better."   
  
Vicki Ann smiled. "Yes, I am. Thank you, Julian. Now, go to Vegas with Ezri and enjoy yourself. And have Quark charge it to my tab."   
  
"No. You don't have to do that."   
  
"Too late," Quark said. "Already done."   
  
"Go," Vicki Ann said, shooing him away. "You know Quark doesn't give refunds."   
  
"Alright, alright. I'll go. But if you're feeling down again. . ."   
  
"I'll go see Vic."   
  
"No, you'll go see me."   
  
"Alright, if you insist. Although, I think Vic would be more fun. . ."   
  
  
Chapter 3   
  
Julian Bashir sighed and collapsed in a chair. He'd come back to his quarters to get some sleep, but he was still too anxious from all of the stress he'd been under during the past week. There had been outbreak of Rigalean flu on the station and he'd had to treat a million people in the infirmary each day. Fortunately, the virus ran its course in two days and most of the people on the station had had it earlier in the week. Otherwise, he'd probably still be in the infirmary. He'd been working extra to keep up with all the extra patients and spent even more time working on reports in his quarters. He had no spare time and it was starting to affect his temperament. He had even started arguing with Ezri.   
  
Of course she wanted him to speak to her as a counselor about what was bothering him, but he didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted for forget his problems. He couldn't do anything about the infirmary anyway. It wasn't like he could control when people got Rigalean flu or any other illness for that matter. It was his job and he would have to put up with it until Starfleet transferred him. If they ever transferred him. For all he knew, he might be stuck on the station forever. Deep Space Nine wasn't exactly a coveted assignment.   
  
"What is wrong with me?" Julian asked the empty room. "I have a wonderful job that is always full of surprises and hardly ever dull. I live on a station where there is always something going on. I have friends who care about me. I've finally managed to fall in love with someone who loves me just as much as I love her. I should be satisfied with my life. But I'm not. Why?" He rubbed his eyes. His body was beginning to ignore his emotional state and demand sleep. Oh, well. I figure all of this out later. "For now, I'll just forget about everything but sleep." And as soon as his head hit the pillow, he did.   
  
Julian Bashir walked into Quark's and sat down at the bar with a sigh. He considered turning around and going back to his quarters, but he really needed a drink. Everything seemed louder and harsher today. Maybe it was because he hadn't gotten one wink of sleep. He and Ezri had fought before she'd left for the psychology conference at Earth. He'd stormed back to his quarters and attempted to write his personal log for six hours. He was done for the day in the infirmary and all he wanted to do was forget all about Ezri and his troubles.   
  
"Can I get you something, doctor?" Quark asked.   
  
"Saurian brandy, please," Julian told Quark, without lifting his face out of his hands.   
  
"Wow, someone had a bad day," Quark teased.   
  
Julian nodded. "More like a bad week."   
  
"Trouble in paradise?"   
  
"Just get me the bloody drink, Quark!" Julian snarled.   
  
Quark, startled, backed up. "Yes, sir." He shook his head at the doctor and went to get the drink.   
  
Julian sighed. He shouldn't have been that rude to Quark. But he could be annoying as hell. Julian felt movement beside him and even though he wasn't telepathic, he could have sworn someone was staring at him. "What do you want?" he asked, rather curtly.   
  
The person moved so that they could peek through the gaps between his fingers. "Just doing an inspection. It's been quite a while since I've seen you in a mood like this."   
  
Vicki Ann. Julian really didn't want to talk to his best friend right now. In fact, he didn't want to talk to anyone. But, most especially her. With her telempathy, she would see through him in a minute. "Really, Vicki Ann, I'm rather busy."   
  
She almost laughed at that. She pried his fingers apart, looked him straight in the eye and said, "No, you're not."   
  
He shook his hands free from her grasp and glared at her. "Yes, I am."   
  
Vicki Ann backed away from him. She was still standing beside the bar. Frowning, she put her hands on her hips and said, "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Julian?"   
  
"Ha-ha. Now, if you're done cracking jokes, I'd like to enjoy my drink in peace. As soon as Quark brings it to me. QUARK!"   
  
Quark practically sprinted back with Julian's drink. "Here you go," he said, setting the drink down.   
  
"Thank you," Julian muttered. He picked up his drink and downed it in one gulp.   
  
Vicki Ann's mouth was wide open in shock.   
  
He looked over at her, almost smiling. "What are you looking at?"   
  
She shook her head. "I don't know."   
  
Julian laughed and Vicki Ann didn't like the way it sounded. He called Quark for another drink. Quark was quicker this time. Again, Julian downed it in one gulp.   
  
She went over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Julian?"   
  
He pushed her arm away. "Nothing! Leave me alone."   
  
She frowned. "I'm sorry. Is it the infirmary? If it is, let me know when you want some time off and I can work your shift."   
  
"No. The infirmary's fine now. I'm just still feeling the stress of the Rigalean flu epidemic."   
  
"Are you sure? Is that all that's bothering you?"   
  
Julian sighed. "As you've seen in the infirmary, my temper has gotten away with me lately. Ezri's been on my case about it, that's all. It seems all we talk about anymore is whether I should talk to someone about my feelings."   
  
"Well, maybe you should. What would it hurt? Besides, if it's bad enough to affect your mood and your relationship with Ezri, maybe it's serious enough to do something about."   
  
"NO!" he shouted at her.   
  
His emotions about Ezri shot out at her and she understood. She stepped away. "Oh," she whispered. "I see."   
  
Julian glared at her again. "What do you see, doctor?"   
  
"I see a man who is feeling sorry for himself instead of trying to correct the problem."   
  
"Oh, is that what you see?" he got up off of the bar stool. He started to move over to her, but he was moving very unsteadily. "Well, I'll tell you what I see. I see an arrogant, over-analytical doctor that should mind her own business!"   
  
"That's it!" Vicki Ann exclaimed. She tapped her comm badge. "Troi to Security. Dr. Bashir needs an escort to his quarters."   
  
"Bitch," he muttered to her under his breath. He started to attempt walking on his own and instead, started to fall to the floor.   
  
"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," she said, as she helped him stay standing. "That way the only headache you'll wake up with is from the alcohol, not me knocking you unconscious."   
  
Vicki Ann and two security officers managed to get Julian into his quarters and into his bedroom. "Thank you."   
  
"You're welcome," one of the officers said.   
  
"You sure he'll be alright?" asked the other one.   
  
Vicki Ann had to bite her tongue. I am a doctor, you know. "He'll be fine. He just needs a little rest, that's all.   
  
Thank you, again."   
  
The two officers left. As Vicki Ann turned away from them, she heard a soft snoring coming from behind her. Julian was fast asleep on his bed.   
  
Vicki Ann decided that she wasn't going to attempt to change Julian into pajamas. Instead, she took off his uniform jacket, turtleneck and trousers. She threw a blanket over him, pulled up a chair, and let sleep claim her as  
well.   
  
Chapter 4   
  
Julian Bashir opened his eyes. Ouch. Even darkness hurts. He didn't remember getting to his quarters and he didn't remember undressing. He sat up quickly, afraid that someone else might be sharing his bed. No one was there. Whew. Julian fell back onto the bed, as the dizziness and headache worsened from his sudden movement. He reached beside the bed to grab the med kit he kept under the bed. What he really needed was a dose of his hangover treatment. He felt around for the kit, but it wasn't there. He didn't remember moving it or using it for anything. He sat up quickly again, worried about what had happened to it.   
  
The lights flashed on. "Looking for this?" said a familiar voice.   
  
Julian moaned at the brightness. He followed the voice. Vicki Ann was standing at the foot of his bed, waving his med kit. He sat up and reached for the kit. "Give me that," he said, annoyed.   
  
She shook her head and walked away from him. She sat down in a chair by the bed. She opened the kit, took out a hypo and programmed it. "Now, Julian, you can have your beloved hangover cure." She stood and went over to the bed. Sitting down on the edge, she waved the hypo at Julian.   
  
Julian was getting angry. "Vicki Ann, quit playing games! Give me that!" he pleaded, grabbing for the hypo.   
  
Vicki Ann shook her head again. "Not unless you do something for me."   
  
Julian sighed. "What?"   
  
"Apologize for last night and tell me what happened."   
  
"Apologize for what?"   
  
"Well, you screamed at me in Quark's, said I was an arrogant, over-analytical doctor who should mind her own business, and when I tried to help you, you called me a bitch. Remember now?"   
  
He did. "I'm sorry."   
  
"Now, are you going to tell me what happened?"   
  
He sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it."   
  
"You'll tell me that now and tonight you'll end up drunk again or shouting at me or something and I'm not about to enter an abusive relationship with my best friend."   
  
She had a point. "Ezri and I had a fight and she ended our relationship."   
  
Vicki Ann didn't reply.   
  
"You happy now?"   
  
"Of course I'm not happy, Julian. What happened?"   
  
"Can I have the hypospray now?"   
  
"Oh, of course," Vicki Ann replied, handing it to him.   
  
Julian administered the hypo and then handed it back to Vicki Ann. He stood up and went over to the replicator.   
  
"Two Tarkalean teas." When they appeared, he handed one to her. Then, he sat back down on the bed. "It's actually a very long story."   
  
Vicki Ann crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me all of it." Her eyebrows furrowed with concern. "Julian, this is obviously hurting you and unless you tell me, I know you're going to keep it all inside. And I don't want to be hauling a drunk you home from Quark's again!"   
  
He had to hold back a smile at his friend's concern. Instead, he put his face in his hands. "Ezri and I had a huge fight last night because I told her I wasn't happy."   
  
"Why aren't you happy?"   
  
Julian shook his head. "I don't know. I'm just not. Ezri assumed it meant I wasn't happy with her and we argued. She stormed off to the conference and I stormed off to my quarters."   
  
Vicki Ann put her hand on his shoulder. "You know, if circumstances were different, I'd be referring you to Ezri."   
  
Julian had to laugh at that. "Ironic, isn't it?" He sat up suddenly. "The infirmary! I'm late for my shift!" He started to get off the bed, but Vicki Ann held him down. He looked at her wide-eyed. "What are you doing?"   
  
She smiled. "It's taken care of. You're working my shift."   
  
"But who's there now?"   
  
"No one, but they've done without a doctor before. Besides, I told them to call me if anything happens. Now, I believe you need some more rest."   
  
He smiled. "Thanks, Vicki Ann."   
  
"No problem. Now go to sleep!"   
  
"Yes, sir!" he replied, saluting her.   
  
She got up off of the bed and started to walk toward the living room. When she reached the door, she turned to him. "I'm be out here, alright? Unless you'd like me to leave, that is."   
  
"As a matter of fact, I would appreciate if you stayed."   
  
"Will do." She turned and entered the living room.   
  
As Julian watched his friend leave the room, he felt an overwhelming sense of  
contentment. It was probably because he was in a particularly vulnerable position and his best friend on the station was helping him. Yes, that's it. Julian smiled to himself and settled back onto the bed and let pleasant dreams erase his pain.   
  
Julian woke up to softly playing jazz. He got up, dressed, and wandered into the living room. "What are you doing?" he muttered.   
  
Vicki Ann looked up from his desk. "Working on some reports. I'm sorry, did I wake you up with the music?"   
  
Julian smiled. "No, it was nice to have someone here."   
  
Vicki Ann returned the smile. "Well, now that you're dressed, do you want to grab some lunch?"   
  
Julian shook his head. "Oh, I don't know about crowds."   
  
Vicki Ann stood and went over to Julian. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "You can't hide in the infirmary or your quarters trying to avoid people because you're afraid of rumors. You have to confront your problem and deal with it. And maybe once Ezri gets back, you can talk with her."   
  
"No, I don't think that would be a good idea."   
  
"I said maybe. But, I'm telling you one thing, Julian, you're going to talk to her eventually because I really don't think Kira will appreciate her CMO and counselor not speaking to each other."   
  
"You've got a point there. But, not yet."   
  
Vicki Ann nodded. "Maybe later."   
  
"Maybe."   
  
"Now, come on. I'm hungry. Let's go get some lunch."   
  
  
Chapter 5   
  
After her shift in the infirmary, Vicki Ann   
stopped at Quark's to get something to eat. She went over to the bar and noticed a familiar face. "Julian!"   
  
He looked up at her, bleary eyed. "Yes?" he asked, his voice slurred.   
  
"I'm going to kill you," she muttered. "Come one, we're going back to you quarters." She went over to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him up.   
  
He smiled wryly at her. "I don't remember inviting you to come home with me, but if you really want to, you can."   
  
Vicki Ann ignored him and helped him walk. When they got to his quarters, she said, "Now, Julian, you realize that I am not, I repeat, not doing this again. You can find your own way home if you get drunk at Quark's."   
  
"Only if that means I can find my way to your quarters."   
  
She shoved him into his bedroom.   
  
"You like playing rough, huh?"   
  
She almost laughed as she shoved him again and he fell onto the bed She went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas. "Put these on," she said, tossing them to Julian.   
  
"Are you going to help me?" he asked.   
  
Vicki Ann held back a laugh. "No!"   
  
Julian pouted. "You're no fun." When she glared at him, he agreed, but only if she went in the other room.   
  
It's not like you have anything to be ashamed of, Julian. Vicki Ann had to laugh at the thought.   
  
A moment later, Julian called from the bedroom, "You can come in now."   
  
Vicki Ann obeyed. "Now, you are going to get some sleep and I'll be back to check on you in the morning."   
  
"You're not going to stay?"   
  
"No, I'm not."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because I like sleeping in my own bed."   
  
"You can sleep in mine."   
  
Boy, is he drunk! "No thank you."   
  
He walked over to her. "Come on, it would be fun."   
  
"No thanks." Before she knew it, Julian had grabbed her and flung her onto the bed.   
  
"Julian!" She tried to get up, but the upper part of his body was on top of her. And genetically engineered or not, Julian was most likely stronger than her. "Julian, if you don't let me up right now, I'm going to call security."   
  
"No you won't," he said, as he took off her comm badge and threw it across the room.   
  
"Julian Bashir!" She tried to pry his hands off of her, but at that moment, it seemed as if he had a million hands. She giggled slightly as he tickled the side of her neck with his tongue. Then, she composed herself and smacked Julian's arm.   
  
"Ouch!" Julian exclaimed.   
  
"Get (smack) off (smack) of (smack) me (smack)!" She continued to hit him repeatedly until he got up enough that she could sit up. Again, she tried to wriggle herself from his grasp, but he was already all over her again. "Julian! I am going to-" She was silenced by his mouth over hers. She continued to hit him, this time on the back, but it had no effect. Finally, she bit him.   
  
Julian backed up and looked at her, his eyes wide.   
  
Taking advantage of his shock, she shoved him back onto the bed, got up off the bed and ran. She got into the lift and told the computer where to go. It stopped to let someone else on. She smiled at the man, who gave her a very strange look.   
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
Confused, Vicki Ann answered, "Yes, I'm fine."   
  
When Vicki Ann arrived at her quarters, she realized why the man had looked at her so strangely in the lift. Her uniform jacket was halfway open, her turtleneck was twisted around, her hair was hanging in her face and her make up was smeared. "Julian, I'm going to kill you."   
  
The next morning, Vicki Ann went to the replimat for breakfast. She ran into Colonel Kira. "Nerys, can I talk to you for a second?"   
  
"Sure, let's sit down," Kira replied, as she led Vicki Ann over to a booth.   
  
"You aren't going to believe what happened last night."   
  
"What?" Kira asked, intrigued.   
  
Vicki Ann glanced around to make sure no one was looking. "Julian got drunk again last night."   
  
Kira interrupted. "I'm going to have to speak with him."   
  
Vicki Ann nodded. "Please do. Anyway, I took him back to his quarters and the whole way there, he kept coming on to me."   
  
Kira rolled her eyes. "Well, he probably didn't recognize you and thought that you were some young new female to conquer."   
  
Vicki Ann continued. "Once we got back to his quarters, he continued his advances to the point of pulling me onto the bed with him."   
  
Kira gasped. "You're kidding!"   
  
"No," Vicki Ann said, shaking her head. "And since Julian is stronger than me, I couldn't get up. After hitting him numerous times, I managed to get him to sit up. Then, he kissed me. I continued to hit him, but he didn't notice."   
  
"So what did you do?"   
  
"I bit him."   
  
Kira laughed. "You bit him?"   
  
"Yes, I did."   
  
Kira began laughing hysterically. "What did he do?"   
  
"He stopped and I ran. I'm surprised you didn't get a report about a possible attack. I ran into someone in the lift and they asked me if I was alright. I couldn't figure out why he looked at me the way he did until I saw how I looked."   
  
"Actually, we did. Someone reported a possible assault of a medical officer."   
  
Vicki Ann smiled. "That would be me." She leaned toward Kira. "I told Julian before he assaulted me that I was going to check on him this morning."   
  
"And you want me to do it." When Vicki Ann nodded, Kira asked, "But why? You know that he didn't mean to hurt you."   
  
Vicki Ann nodded. "Yes, but I'd feel uncomfortable around him."   
  
Kira nodded knowingly. "Because you really didn't want to say no to him."   
  
"Nerys!" Vicki Ann gasped. "Yes, I am unattached right now, but Julian and Ezri just broke up and the only feelings I have for Julian are of friendship."   
  
Kira noticed Vicki Ann's gaze drift away from her. She followed Vicki Ann's gaze and saw Julian entering Quark's, looking very haggard. He went over to the bar and sat down. "Maybe you should go talk to him," Kira suggested.   
  
"No!" Vicki Ann said quickly. "Besides, I have to go. My shift in the infirmary starts in five minutes. Please talk to Julian about his habit. Maybe his superior officer can talk some sense into him. I'll see you later," she said as she got up to leave.   
  
Kira laughed and shook her head.   
  
"What can I get you, doctor?" Quark asked Julian.   
  
"Tarkalean tea."   
  
"Anything else?"   
  
"Make that two Tarkalean teas."   
  
Quark shook his head. "Whatever you say." When he brought the drinks back, he learned toward Julian. "I heard about you and Ezri and I'm sorry."   
  
Julian looked at Quark skeptically. "Really?"   
  
"I also heard about what happened between you and Dr. Troi."   
  
I know I had a lot to drink last night, but what is he talking about? "What?"   
  
"Don't tell me you don't remember?"   
  
"Remember what, Quark?" Julian asked, starting to get agitated.   
  
Quark leaned closer, as if it was a military secret. "Well, from what I heard the doctor saying to Colonel Kira, you were a little too friendly last night."   
  
Either Quark was speaking in tongues or Julian was a little off that day. "What?"   
  
"You were a little, how shall I put it? Touchy-feely."   
  
Julian felt like he had been hit in the head with a brick. He remembered now. He had come on to Vicki Ann in Quark's and tried to seduce her once she got him back to his quarters. She had finally succeeded in thwarting his advances by biting him as he was kissing her. "Oh no," Julian said, as he lowered his head into his hands.   
  
Quark laughed as he went over to another customer.   
  
Chapter 6   
  
Vicki Ann put the padd she was holding down onto Julian's desk and sighed. She was completely bored. There was nothing to do in the infirmary. If only she could be in the same room with Julian and not feel uncomfortable. Then she would at least have someone to talk to. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.   
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."   
  
"Julian."   
  
He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Look, Vicki Ann. I'm really sorry for what happened last night. Gods, how you must have felt after what happened with Tom. I'm so sorry, Vicki Ann."   
  
Vicki Ann put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Julian."   
  
"You must hate me."   
  
"No, I don't."   
  
"You don't?"   
  
"No, I don't. Why would I hate my best friend?"   
  
"Because of what I did to you."   
  
"Julian, all you did was flirt and attempt to seduce me. You didn't succeed and you didn't force me into anything." Anything I wouldn't have wanted to do.   
  
"But that must have brought up some painful memories."   
  
"Are you trying to talk me into a nervous breakdown? No, Julian, it didn't. As a matter of fact, as shocked as I was when it happened, I found it pretty amusing this morning."   
  
"You did?"   
  
"Yes, I did. Although I don't condone your behavior!"   
  
Of course, you don't. "So you're not mad at me?"   
  
"Not for that, no. For getting drunk again, yes!"   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"That's what you said the last time!"   
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! There are you happy?"   
  
"No! I won't be happy until you talk to someone about your feelings."   
  
"I suppose that's going to have to be you."   
  
"Unless you want to talk to Ezri."   
  
"No!" Julian exclaimed. "I'm working in the infirmary tonight, but I'm free tomorrow evening. How does dinner sound?"   
  
"Fine. I'm done at 2100 hours. How's that?"   
  
"Perfect. My quarters or yours?" When Julian realized how that sounded, he added, "I'm assuming you won't want to go anywhere so it can be a private conversation."   
  
"Of course. Your quarters will be fine."   
  
"Alright. See you then. I'd better go. Kira wants to have a meeting with me." Julian waved at her as he left the infirmary.   
  
  
  
Julian looked up from his Tarkalean tea. "Ezri's back from the conference."   
  
"Have you spoken to her yet?" Vicki Ann asked.   
  
Julian shook his head. "No."   
  
"Maybe you should."   
  
"I know."   
  
Vicki Ann noticed Ezri walking into the replimat. "She's here. Why don't you go talk to here and I'll go cover for you in the infirmary, in case you're late."   
  
"Alright. Wish me luck."   
  
An while later, Julian walked into the infirmary. "How did it go?" Vicki Ann asked.   
  
"Don't ask."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"What did I just say?"   
  
Vicki Ann smiled slightly. "Sorry."   
  
"She hates me."   
  
"Well, that's to be expected."   
  
"But she's pretending to get along with me for Kira's sake."   
  
"Would you rather she was mean to you?"   
  
"Yes, at least then I would know how she really felt!"   
  
"So, I take it there's zero chance of the two of you getting back together."   
  
Julian sat down at his desk. "Yes, and I'll tell you why if you swear to secrecy."   
  
Vicki Ann sat down. "What?"   
  
"I don't love her. I don't think I ever did."   
  
"You don't mean that!"   
  
"Yes, I do. All I was seeing was the Jadzia in Ezri. I wasn't seeing Ezri."   
  
"Ezri doesn't know, does she?"   
  
"No and you can't tell her."   
  
Vicki Ann held up her hand as if she was taking an oath. "I promise."   
  
  
  
Later that night, Julian sat in Vic's. It was pretty late, so no one else was there. After he finished a set, Vic came and sat down at Julian's table.   
  
"What are you doing here so late?" Vic asked. "Shouldn't you be with Ezri?"   
  
"We broke up."   
  
"What?"   
  
Julian told him everything, including the part about Vicki Ann dragging him home drunk from Quark's.   
  
"Sounds like you were quite a handful."   
  
Julian laughed. "I'm surprised Vicki Ann forgave me."   
  
Vic smiled. "Friends are like that."   
  
Julian shook his head. "I still can't believe what I did to Ezri."   
  
"You didn't know what you were doing, Julian. Don't worry about it. Ezri will come around."   
  
"I know, but-"   
  
"Besides, I don't think it's your feelings for Ezri, or lack thereof, you should be worried about."   
  
Julian looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"   
  
"Well, you know what they say, When the wine goes in, the truth comes out."   
  
"What?"   
  
Vic smiled again. "Think about it, Julian. Think about it." He stood. "Sorry, but I've got to go. I've got an appointment."   
  
Julian thought about Vic's words as his friend walked away. "Now what did he mean by that?"   



End file.
